in_a_locked_roomfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:PeaVZ108/PeaVZ's Top 10 Human Characters in IaLR!
Hey guys! You're probably wondering why this is a top ten and not a top five. The reason's simple: There's a lot of human characters in IaLR, which is great in my opinion. Note that this is only about humans, so I'm sorry to a few characters that I like: Green Shadow, Red Fork, Jenny, Star Butterfly (she's a Mewman for the curious), etc. Fork, your request will come up next. Don't worry! 'Honorable Mentions' The Princesses (Peach, Daisy, Rosalina) Not much to say about them, since I don't really play a lot of Mario sequels. I do think they're great characters however. Hat Kid Hat Kid would've been on the list, not because of her frequency of appearance, but because of her confusing alignment. Is she good, neutral or evil? I'm not so sure about this one. Tommy Another one of Blast's friends. He's a likeable character to me, although I do prefer Alice to him, because Tommy doesn't have as many parts as Blast and Alice. Don't worry, Tommy, I wrote you an apology letter. Check under Alice. Akasha the Burning Shadow I feel that Akasha needs to appear in more stories as the main villain before she can be somewhere in the list. She is powerful, as she is not an ordinary Fire Ninja, but a Fire Ninja who also possesses the ability to use the forbidden shadow arts granted by the Shadow Sensei, so in a way Akasha has mastered two elements. Also, she has an interesting backstory on how she eventually became a villain. Check out The Forbidden Legacy for more info, even though it's incomplete at the moment. Rosewell She recently appeared in Five Nights of Mystery, and is one of the more frequently roleplayed OCs by JeloElducal. Not much else to say though, as she's not in many other stories. Opposite Blast I had to give him credit for having his own debut story. Even so, and the fact that he is more powerful than Blast, he hasn't appeared after The Attack of the Opposite. 'PeaVZ's Top 10 Human Characters in IaLR!' #10: Barbarian King Number 10 is the Barbarian King from Moon Snail's roster! He's from Clash of Clans, one of the first few mobile games I loved, until it got boring. I still like him as a character in IaLR, even though the other humans stand out more to me than the Barbarian King, so for that, Barbarian King can't be any higher in the list. #9: Milo Murphy From Milo Murphy's Law, we have the one and only Milo Murphy! I don't really watch Milo Murphy's Law, but from what I know, anything that can go wrong around him will go wrong. Milo is someone who gives the gang an indirect challenge, as many problems are caused around him due to the existence of the aforementioned law, and that the gang will have to solve these problems as quickly as possible before the law causes even more problems. Don't get me wrong, I like Milo, but he doesn't stand out to me as much as the others. #8: Alice Sorry, Tommy, but I prefer Alice as a character. Anyways, Alice is a scientist who has a great knowledge of chemistry, physics and biology. She is also very caring and loyal to her friends, specifically Blast and Tommy, as well as being protective to the nature, which is why she hates Bright Spark as he pollutes the environment with his robots. I've seen Alice working together with Blue Ocean on occasion, who is also an inventor. I agree with Fork, Alice would make good friends with Gary Garnet (because of science) and Emma Emerald (because of nature), we'll just have to see how their relationships develop as time goes on. #7: Lucas Moon Snail's OC. Although my characters don't really interact that much with Lucas, I've seen Lucas in IaLR and from what I know, he's a professional in archery and a frequent victim of kidnapping, to the point where he gets kidnapped even more times than the princesses from the Mario series, which is kinda amusing now that I think about it. #6: Starcade Fun Fact: Any arcade game character born in Eitbit, or the pixelated world in the IaLRverse, goes by the species of what they are portrayed to be, even though all arcade game characters from Eitbit are born the same way - hard light. Since Starcade is portrayed to be human, she is technically human. I like Starcade as a character, and she would've been lower if she is born on Earth rather than in Eitbit. And yes, Starcade and Blue Ocean would make a good combo, due to their similar traits. #5: Marco Diaz Alas, it's Star's best friend and ship partner of Starco, my favourite ship of all time. While Marco Diaz is a cool human character himself, knowing karate and owning a pair of dimensional scissors, he isn't nearly as powerful as the other characters below, so for that I can't place him higher than fifth place. #4: Kyoji For an Ice Ninja, Kyoji is one of the more skilled ones. Not only does he master Fridjitzu, his sword is also able to cast ice attacks as well. He is apparently a good teammate to work with, evident that he works together with Blast and Jaiden in the Ice Ninja stories, as well as with Green Shadow, Starcade and the gemstones in many stories, most notably the QotLRG (Quest of the Legendary Rainbow Gem) series. #3: Blast Blast is an above-average 17-years-old teenager, with superpowers including super strength and flight. To be honest, I didn't know much about Blast, until he started interacting with Jaiden. Their relationship developed quickly, thus forming a ship. I do like Blast as a character, but Jaiden stands out more to me in my opinion. #2: Jaiden I like Jaiden as a character, even though she's a YouTuber! Not only that, she is an Ice Ninja like Kyoji. What I like most about Jaiden however, is her relationship development with Blast. Blast has a crush on Jaiden and she knows it. Jaiden is very caring and patient with Blast, even helping Blast to be a master of Fridjitzu. And I won't forget how she and Blast defeated Queen Chrysalis, from All is Fair in Love and War. SPOILERS! Their power of love was so strong that it overfed the queen and eventually defeated her. Now that is a great attack combo performed by Blaiden. What's interesting though, is that Blast and Jaiden are not roleplayed by the same roleplayer! #1: Gerald Edmarkson You don't have to be surprised, as it's the leader of the Locked Room gang himself! Well, not really, he doesn't really lead the gang but he is more like a founding member. Gerald is one of the greatest recurring characters in my opinion, given his personality of a battle-hardened warrior, by not giving up to a threat and encouraging his friends to fight on despite the circumstances. Plus, Gerald has what it takes to be a leader: Caring, brave and resilient. He usually takes responsibility to account for the gang's actions or when something bad happens. And for that, he's my favourite human character in all of IaLR. Well, I know that Fork privately requested a top 10 list of his characters, but this will be after I get his request done. What should the next top 5/10 list be about? Best Character Combos Best Female Characters Best Characters from Jelo's Roster What do you think of the list? What are your favourite humans in IaLR? Until then, pea-ce out! Category:Blog posts